Rendição
by FlowersVintageBed
Summary: Zoro e Robin poderiam finalmente se deixar levar? Ao que tudo indica, não, mas quem escreve o futuro afinal? ONE-SHOT.


_There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

**Placebo - "Running Up That Hill"**

* * *

Deitado ali ele chegou a conclusão de que não se sentia completo. Não se sentia inteiro. Jamais admitiria – _merda, o que há para admitir?_ – que estava sentindo a falta de alguém.

Qualquer pessoa que estivesse a par sobre os sentimentos dele saberia o porquê do espadachim se sentir incompleto. Ele sabia, porém que havia sido preso em uma armadilha, a armadilha _daquela mulher_.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, _ela_ apareceu. Talvez qualquer outra mulher poderia parecer indefesa, parada daquele modo – mas ela jamais pareceria. Ela era _Nico Robin._ – olhando-o com aqueles _malditos olhos azuis_ e acima de tudo, zombando dele com aquele _maldito sorriso_. Ela se aproximava lentamente, como uma víbora, prestes a atacar, e como se fizesse isso sempre, se sentou em seu colo e antes que pudesse protestar tal atitude, ela simplesmente o calou selando seus lábios macios nos dele.

Sua mente não conseguia raciocinar corretamente, a única coisa que fazia sentido no turbilhão que agora eram seus pensamentos era o _gosto_. O gosto _venenoso_ e _viciante_ dos lábios _daquela mulher_.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir – NÃO! Ele não tinha que admitir _nada_. –, ele sabia que aquele gosto estaria marcado a ferro em seus próprios lábios.

Ela não queria ceder, mas aquele corpo – o corpo do _seu_ Kenshi-san – parecia chamá-la, onde quer que estivesse, ela sabia que sempre voltaria. Ela voltaria para se entregar ao calor daquele corpo, aos gemidos e sussurros que ele fazia sempre que ela o tocava. Ele jamais admitiria, mas ela tinha certeza que _ele_ também voltaria, também sentia a necessidade de tocá-la e senti-la.

Ele iniciou uma trilha de beijos por seu maxilar, descendo por seu pescoço e ela não pôde evitar pender a cabeça para trás – oferecendo-se para _ele_, como uma víbora, ele diria.

Suas mãos subiram até encontrar os botões da blusa _dela_. Ele os abriu lentamente, roçando os dedos sobre a pele arrepiada. A blusa escorregou por seus ombros e logo já estava no chão. _Ela não usava sutiã_ – constatou surpreso o espadachim. Como se houvesse levado um choque ele abruptamente deitou-a sobre o chão, sem perder o contato com _aqueles olhos_, que agora estavam azuis – o azul mais intenso que ele já vira – e abriu o zíper de sua calça a levando junto com a calcinha.

Apesar de não parecer indefesa, Nico Robin estava completamente a mercê dele. Estava entregue e por mais que ele quisesse negar, gostava demasiado da idéia de tê-la desse modo, só para ele.

Ele continuou a observá-la até um rubor colorir suas faces e ela se sentar começando a tirar-lhe a roupa do mesmo modo que ele havia feito. Quando os dois se encontraram nus ele beijou cada pequeno pedaço do corpo dela, tomou um dos mamilos rosados nos lábios e o sugou ouvindo os gemidos que ela emitia, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com o outro. Ela puxava ainda mais seu rosto de encontro a pele macia e entrelaçava os dedos nos fios de cabelo dele.

Mesmo sem ter expressado nenhuma palavra sobre isso ele sabia que ela amava seus cabelos e ela também sabia o quanto ele gostava dos dela.

Ele seguiu beijando sua barriga até chegar a seu ventre afastando as pernas torneadas e se deliciando com o calor que ela emitia. Seus gemidos se intensificaram quando ele levemente passou a língua sobre seu ponto fumegante. Ele adorava senti-la se contorcer sob ele, pedindo por mais enquanto puxava seus cabelos e o prendia com suas pernas.

Ela sabia que estava completamente perdida quando o sentiu intensificando seus movimentos com a língua e adicionando um dedo traiçoeiro sobre o ponto mais sensível em seu corpo neste momento. Não conseguia parar de pedir por mais até sentir os espasmos se estender por todo seu corpo e sentir seus músculos se contraindo. Ele havia feito novamente, mas é claro que desta vez ela não deixaria barato, não desta vez.

Ele levantou lentamente a cabeça passando a língua rosada sobre os lábios e ela não pôde evitar sorrir _daquele_ modo. Trocou rapidamente de posição com ele e decidiu esquecer o poder que aquele corpo emanava.

Ela tomou o membro ereto entre as mãos e o acariciou lentamente. Mesmo que _seu_ Kenshi-san quisesse esconder ela podia ver perfeitamente bem o quanto seu toque o alterava. Ela deslizou a língua por toda a extensão e depois o abrigou em sua boca. Sugou a glande enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava o que não cabia.

Zoro mordeu os lábios a fim de controlar os gemidos quando a sentiu movimentado sua cabeça para cima e para baixo. Agarrou os cabelos sedosos e impulsionou seu rosto de encontro a ele, estocando diretamente em sua boca. Ela delicadamente segurou seus testículos e os massageou fazendo-o rosnar livremente.

Todo o corpo dele convulsionou e ele se libertou em seus lábios. Imediatamente ela engoliu tudo, sem desperdiçar uma única gota e levantou a cabeça o encarando fixamente apenas para sorrir para ele.

Ele a puxou pelos ombros e a beijou cheio de luxúria. Robin não pôde se conter e gemeu. Zoro sorriu entre o beijo e a deitou sobre o chão novamente.

Ela acomodou o corpo musculoso dele entre suas pernas e arfou ao sentir a ereção já evidente dele tocar seu ponto sensível. Enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele e o puxou pelas costas. Ele entrou torturantemente lento dentro dela, grunhindo quando as peles se tocaram. Começou um movimento de vai-e-vem tirando quase tudo e penetrando-a por inteiro logo depois.

As costas dela arquearam e sua cabeça pendeu para trás. Ele correu sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela e iniciou uma massagem sobre seus seios, a outra mão desceu pelo corpo sinuoso e começou a estimulá-la. O ritmo aumentou ao ponto dos dois corpos se chocarem de modo alucinante um com o outro.

"Olhe pra mim." – ele sussurrou aumentando a pressão de seus dedos sobre o clitóris dela.

Robin ergueu a cabeça novamente e encarou os olhos dele, do _seu_ Kenshi-san. Ela revirou os olhos quando ele apertou seu mamilo intumescido e mordeu os lábios logo em seguida para não deixar um gemido escapar.

"Eu vou..." – ela murmurou.

"Vai...? Vai o que?" – ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso para ela.

"Vou... _gozar_." – ela disse fraca.

"Goze pra mim." – ele sussurrou tão baixo que ela jamais poderia ter escutado, mas ela era Nico Robin, a víbora e sim, ela escutou.

Nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro a admitir seus sentimentos. Nenhum dos dois jamais poderia se submeter aquilo. Mas foi inevitável quando atingiram o ápice do prazer e gemeram em uníssono: "_Eu te amo_."

Eles não mais poderiam mentir.

O corpo de Zoro caiu sobre o dela e Robin afagou seus cabelos, os dois finalmente se libertaram numa _rendição_ total.

Na manhã seguinte eles sequer poderiam pensar em abandonar tal momento; mãos unidas, dedos entrelaçados, cabelos revoltos e os corpos carregavam as marcas do prazer compartilhado entre os dois.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei. A história é basicamente hentai, mas eu não tinha muita coisa pra fazer e estava com isso em mente. Então, me digam o que acharam e MANDEM REVIEWS. Adoro apoio gente, quem sabe eu não escreva uma long? (: Me deixem amor.

_Beijos, Joe._


End file.
